Daisy
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Gabi has been in love with her brothers best friend, Troy and he knows. What happens when he comes to Gabi for girl advice? What will Gabi think about this girl who seems to have stolen Troy Bolton's Heart?


**Daisy**

* * *

I've been in love with my brother's best friend Troy Bolton, for as long as I remember. My brother Joseph was two years older than I was but he got held back in the fourth grade. He was put into the Spanish class. It's so ironic because we were the Hispanic family that didn't know Spanish. Anyway, When we moved to Albuquerque I was going in the fourth grade and Joe was starting the fifth. He befriended Troy Bolton and the rest was history.

Troy wasn't as douche-y as everybody made him out to be. We talked about pointless stuff but he never was mean to me. I didn't think that boy had a mean bone in his body. He got a reputation of being a douche when he got captain of the basketball team. Some guys were jealous so they made rumors. It didn't matter to me though. I just admired from afar.

Troy had his fair share of girlfriends from when I've known him. I hated how I knew every single one of them in the order he dated them. I honestly didn't even think he knew that.

Joseph and all of his friends knew how I felt about him. They were feeding me shots at a party he was having and then of course we decided to play a childish game of truth or dare. I blurted out that I liked Troy. I found out that Joseph had sex with some girl in my bed a couple of months ago and Their friend Jamie had a third nipple. Troy was dared to go up to a random girl and start humping their leg like a horny was hysterical, because I was wasted. It sucks when he didn't even say anything back, or hang out at our house for the next month.

It started to get awkward when he was around and things were just getting back to normal. I prayed he forgot about that stupid party. Every once in a while Joe or Jamie would tease me, thankfully he wasn't around to see how embarrassed I was.

On to now I was a senior and Joe, Jamie, Troy, Chad, and Landon graduated. Joe still lived at home, went to the community college close by. Jamie got drafted into minor league baseball. He was currently in Tennessee playing for the Astro's minor league team. Troy went to U of A, he still played basketball. He still comes around often. Chad was around as well and I didn't really see much of Landon.

I lived vicariously through my brother. He wasn't the golden boy but everybody still seemed to love him. He just went with the flow, he had amazing friends. He was the oldest of the family and my parents adored him.

And I was just me. I was the overlooked little sister. I had amazing grades. I had a couple of close friends, and I've had some boyfriends but they never lasted. Joe and his friends would scare them away. Or accept them into their group, in Landon's case. Landon and I went out for a couple weeks before I told Joe. Joe wanted to meet him of course but I was hesitant. Once I introduced them they clicked and Landon just started to come over for my brother and not me. So I dumped him, I didn't really like him that much anyway. We were still friends, we had to be because he was at my house all the fucking time.

I had a pile of college applications that I was filling out. I could do it online but my dad said I should do it the old fashioned way. My dad was a college graduate, His alma mater was UCLA and he wanted me to go there. My mom on the other hand went to NYU. They met after they both graduated, mom moved to California and they were both up for the same internship. They met when they had a group interview, got married two years later, had Joe, then had me and now were in Albuquerque.

I heard a knock at the door. I popped up and walked over to the door. I opened it to see Troy standing at my door. I looked at him confused. "Joe's not here. He's at work."

"I know." He scratched the back of his neck. "I need a girl's advice."

I let out a quiet giggle. "Okay, come in." I stepped out of the way and I closed the door behind him. "We have to talk in my room because I have 50 more applications to fill out by next Friday. I walked into my room and sat back down at my desk.

"Damn, how many schools are you applying to?" Troy asked, sitting down causing my bed to squeak. He laid across it comfortably.

"About 140." I said with an exhausted breath. "I honestly can't even name all of them."

Troy chuckled and laid back. "I'm sure you'll get into all of them."

I shook my head. "I am applying to some prestigious schools. Stanford, Harvard, Yale…" I listed, tailing off. "Anyway, you said you had girl issues?" I picked up my pen.

"Not girl issues, I needed girl advice." He said defensively.

"What's the difference?" I asked, not bothering to look back at him. "So… Girl advice?" I licked my lips, filling out the paper.

"Okay. So there's this girl I've liked for a while and I don't know… well I guess I do know that she likes me back… I just…" Troy said before trailing off.

"So, you like her, she likes you, what's the problem?" I said, folding up the paper, putting it in the envelope. I turned to him and licked it before clamping it down with my hands. I pulled a stamp of the sheet, sticking it on the envelope. Troy was just looking at my ceiling, deeply in thought. He looked so cute. I smiled a little to myself before I turned back to my dress, writing the address from the list of addresses on the envelope. I put it in my drawer.

"I don't think my friends will approve. I mean. I talked to them about it once and they were like. 'You can't like her She's-" He cut himself off. He was quiet again.

"Is she a slut? What did I tell you about dating sluts?" I asked giggling quietly.

Troy let out a hearty chuckle, making my heart beat a little faster. "She's not a slut, she's so amazing. She's beautiful and her smile just takes my breath away. I've never been able to really have a heart to heart with her, because every time I try she tells me she has a new boyfriend." He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Man, I never pegged you for the romantic type Bolton." I picked up the pen and started writing again. "She must be a very special girl."

"She is." Troy said quietly.

We sat quietly as I allowed Troy to collect his thoughts. I folded up the piece of paper , putting it in the envelope. I turned my chair to face him again. "Do I know her?" I asked suddenly. I started to lick the envelope.

"NO." He said, sitting up all frazzled. He watched me then sighed. "Well… yes, I guess you do know her."

I clamped the envelope shut and stuck a stamp on it before writing the address on it. "Well, tell me her name, so I can put a good word in for you." I put the envelope with the others and pulled my knees up to my chest. "Is it that girl that was hitting on Jamie before he left? What was her name? Melissa? Marissa?"

"Ew, no." Troy said shaking his head. I laughed, chewing on the end of my pen. "I'm not telling you who it is." Troy said firmly.

I sighed. "Well Troy, this is going no where. What do you want advice about?"

"How do I get her to go out with me?" Troy asked.

I rose my eyebrow at him. "Just ask her. If she says no then she's a bitch. WHEN she says yes then take her out to a nice restaurant, maybe buy her some flowers. Every girl likes flowers. Pay, even if she fights you about it. Then maybe take her to a movie or take a ride so you can talk." I offered with a slight shrug.

"What kind of flowers though? What would you want?" Troy asked.

"Well I personally like Daisies but every girl is different. Roses are nice, but expensive and they die quickly. Orchids are pretty. " I said then I let out a giggle. "Those are like the only flowers I know, and or like."

He chuckled and smiled at me before looking down. "Alright, dinner, flowers, and movie or drive?" He said.

"Or you could take her somewhere that's special to you. For instance when I got my license I went driving one day and I found this really cool lake and I go there when I want to get away. It would be a special place of mine." I said for example.

"Really?" He asked me. "I want to see it."

I smiled at him. "Maybe if you're lucky." I turned back to the papers. "Anything else Mr. Bolton?"

"Do you need help?" He asked scooting closer to me.

"Sure, help would be nice." I said. "I'll write and fold, you lick and close." He grumbled something under his breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing." He said. "Nothing, pass me the envelopes." I wrote down the address on the envelope and handed it to him along with the stamps. His fingertips brushed along my wrist and I bit my lips trying not to show how his touch affected me. I turned away from him and started writing. "Gabi." He said quietly.

"Yeah?" I said as I started to write, I turned to face him. His face was in front of mine. I saw him looking down at my lips. I licked my lips nervously. He was just so close. "Tr-" He cut me off with his lips on mine. I was a little shocked at first but then I kissed his lips back gently.

"Hey Gabi, Why is Troy's truc-" Joe stopped talking and I pulled away from Troy. I said Joe standing in the doorway. My cheeks turned bright red and I turned my back to my brother and picked up my pen and started writing again. "Oh My God." Joe said quietly.

"Um, I think I should get going…" Troy said awkwardly. Troy started walking away. "Shit." He came back and set the envelope down next to me and walked away quickly. He shut the door behind him.

"What the fuck just happened?" I said under my breath. I finished filling out the papers distractedly and I folded up the paper and stuffed it in the envelope. I licked it and stamped it. "I can't do this." I told myself. I left the papers on my desk and walked out to the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and filled it with water. I heard Joe and Troy coming down the stairs. I went in the pantry and hid.

I had no idea why I has hiding, it was a totally spur of the moment thing. "So you finally told her huh?" Joe said. The fridge opened. "What'd she say?"

"I didn't tell her everything." Troy said. "But I will soon."

"You just had to make out with my sister didn't you?" Joe said as their voice started to fade.

"I didn't make out with her!" Troy said before they disappeared.

I waited a minute before I snuck out of the pantry. I ran upstairs with my water. I got to my room and saw a note on my college papers. _"Get ready by 7, I still need more advice. I'll pick you up. See you later. -Troy."_ I looked at the paper confused and sighed. I put the note on the wall to remind me.

I started finishing my papers and by the time I looked up it was already 6:30. I cursed myself quietly and I jumped in the shower. Why was I getting worked up? He just wanted to talk to me about some girl. Ugh. Why couldn't I get his kiss out of my mind.? Maybe because I've been in love with him since the 5th grade.

I dressed casually and when I pulled my shoes on I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in." I said, pulling the towel off my head. I walked in the bathroom and grabbed my brush.

"Hey" Troy said as he saw me brushing my hair. He smiled at me. "I told you seven and you're still not ready" Troy joked.

I smacked his chest. "Who said I was even going with you? What if I had a hot date?" I said smirking at him.

His face dropped. "You do? I guess I should've checked with you before.." Troy trailed off and I giggled at him.

"I was joking Troy." I walked in the bathroom , brushing my hair. I put a barrette in my hair and left it down to dry naturally. I put a little bit of make up on and I walked out to Troy who was sitting on my bed. "Is this okay?" I asked, spinning around.

He smiled at me. "It's fine Gabi." He got up and held his hand out for me. "Let's get going, we have 15 minutes to get there." I put my hand in his and he walked me out to his truck. He opened the door and helped me in. I buckled up and watched him get in. He held out a daisy to me. "For you"

I smiled. "Thank you, it's beautiful." I tucked it behind my ear and in my hair. "So what other advice do you need?" I asked.

He started driving and licked his lips. "Well I don't know how to tell her I like her. I mean do I just come out and say it, or write a note or…"

"Just tell her. Most girls don't want to play games, they just want you to be straight forward. Just be like Hey, I like you. Then you have sex." I said with a serious face. "That's how all relationships work."

Troy burst out laughing. "I'll keep that in mind." I giggled quietly then turned my head to look out the window. I let out a small sigh. We got to a restaurant and we got out. "I hope you're hungry."

"Troy, you've known me since I was like 10. I'm eat like a man. I'm always hungry." He chuckled and put his hand on the small of my back. We ate dinner and talked more about this girl he liked and what he was going to do about it. He was going to tell her soon, which was good.

We were back in the truck and he was driving me somewhere. We started driving up into the mountains. We were driving for a while when he finally turned off to the side of the road. "We're going to have to walk for a minute." He said.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" I joked.

"No." He said. "If I was going to kill you I would have did it already."

I giggled. 'Oh that's so sweet." I said sarcastically. I hopped out of his truck and we started walking. We got out near the edge. We could see Albuquerque all lit up from up here, we could even see Santa Fe in the distance. "It's so pretty up here Troy." I said quietly, sitting down.

Troy sat down next to me. "This is my special place. I come up here to think, especially during basketball season. Nobody else knows about it except me and now you." He said with a smile.

I crossed my legs and looked out at the city. "Why'd you bring me here Troy?" I asked quietly.

"Because I'm in love with you." He said, looking out at the city.

I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha, that joke was funny two months ago." I pulled my knees up to my chest. "Tell me why, seriously."

"Do you want to know who I like?" He asked, I nodded my head quietly. "Well she is about 5'3. She has long gorgeous brown hair. She always smells like some kind of fruity perfume. She has a beautiful smile. She's very smart, she's even applying to 140 colleges. She always cares about others before herself. She makes the best cupcakes. She has never missed a game of mine and she always cheers me on even when I was an asshole to her. She has these lips that I fantasize kissing and when I actually kissed her, my mind was blown. I've had my head so far up my ass I couldn't see what was right in front of me." Troy was looking at me now. He put his hand on my cheek, making me look back at him. "Hey. I like you."

I stared at him for a second. "So you used me to get information about me for you to tell me you liked me?" I asked. He nodded with a small smile on his face. "You are so stupid." His smile dropped and I leaned up to kiss his lips gently. He teased my bottom lip with his tongue. I parted my lips and met his tongue with mine. He pulled me closer to him and I pulled away.

"How did you like our first date?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I had a terrible time." I joked, cuddling against him. He kissed the back of my neck gently.

"Good, Joe has been making fun of me since I told him two weeks ago." Troy said with a sigh. "I don't know how you live with him"

I laughed. "Me either. Thankfully I'll have an escape now." I turned around to face him. "I would say don't turn out like Landon but you spend more time with Joe than you do with me anyway so I guess that's inevitable."

"I'll make time for you beautiful, as long as you make time for me in your busy senior year." Troy leaned down to kiss my lips again gently.

I pulled away from him. "So what are we?" I asked quietly.

"I want you to be my girlfriend but… how do you feel about that?" He asked .

I stared at him blankly. "I've been in love with you since I was in the fifth grade. How do you think I feel about that?" He smiled at me. "Good thing you're cute, because you aren't very smart." I joked.

Troy scoffed. "I am so offended!" I wiggled out of his arms and started running back to the car. "Hey!" I heard him call after me. I got to the car and stood in next to the driver's side door. He caught up with me and caged me in his arms. I giggled nervously and he kissed my lips firmly. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He rested his body against mine. I ran my hands down his chest slowly. I felt his hard chest and his toned abs that I longed to feel. He pulled away from my lips slowly. "I meant what I said before."

"Remind me." I said quietly, still high from his lips. I licked them savoring the taste of his mouth. I opened my eyes and they looked up into his blue eyes.

"I brought you up here because I'm in love with you." He spoke quietly, looking at me dead in the eye. "I'm an idiot because I was missing your lips for all these years." Troy said with a smile. I smiled up at him and reconnected our lips.

I smirked to myself and pulled away. "Does that mean we have sex now?" I joked.

"I say yes." Troy said, pulling me closer to him.

I giggled quietly. "Too bad I was joking." I said as I reached my hand in his pocket, pulling out his keys. "Oh look I'm driving." I pushed him away and got in the truck quickly. I locked the drivers door.

"You are not driving my truck Gabi." He said, pulling on the handle. I rolled down the window and pouted. "No." He said firmly. I leaned in the window and gave him a soft kiss. "Okay fine. If you hit anything I will kill you."

"Yeah yeah, just get in the truck." I said, unlocking the doors.

I kept glancing at him as I drove home. His hand rested on my leg and I couldn't believe he was all mine. I couldn't believe he actually felt the same way about me. Being with him was more amazing than I imagined it would be. Just today made me fall in love with him even more. I'll have to thank my brother for failing the fourth grade when I get home.

* * *

**Hey guys here's a little one shot. My wifi has been on crack all week so i hope you enjoy.**

Don't forget to review :)


End file.
